The use of polytetrafluoroethylene as an additive to enhance properties of elastomers or plastics has been a long sought goal because such blends have improved properties such as tear, flame or abrasion resistance over those of the base resin. However, polytetrafluoroethylene develops fibrils and agglomerates when it is subjected to shear forces during compounding with other resins, and the resulting blends are nonuniform and may show excessive modulus and have warping problems. Furthermore, due to the fibrillation and agglomeration, blends which contain known polytetrafluoroethylene resins are difficult to prepare and process, especially at high additive levels.